Users of wet-shave razors generally appreciate a feeling of warmth against their skin during shaving. The warmth feels good, resulting in a more comfortable shaving experience. Various attempts have been made to provide a warm feeling during shaving. For example, shaving creams have been formulated to react exothermically upon release from the shaving canister, so that the shaving cream imparts warmth to the skin. Also, razor heads have been heated using hot air, heating elements, and linearly scanned laser beams, with power being supplied by a power source such as a battery. Razor blades within a razor cartridge have also been heated. The drawback with heated blades is they have minimal surface area in contact with the user's skin. This minimal skin contact area provides a relatively inefficient mechanism for heating the user's skin during shaving. However, the delivery of more heat to the skin generates safety concerns (e.g., burning or discomfort).
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a shaving razor capable of delivering safe and reliable heating that is noticeable to the consumer during a shaving stroke.